erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Khyorgan
Khyorgan is a continent that lies far east of Eidyn and south of Brumal. It is the second-largest continent in terms of landmass and is home to many people, races, cultures and empires. Recently, it was nearly conquered by Demons from Brunikor, in what was called the War of Khyorgan, which caused great political and societal upheaval. History Creation Era Khyorgan was created after the fall of the United Plane, and it was considered to be the equal of the great realm of Eidyn. Khyorgan is unique in that a handful of organisms from the United Plane survived on it and the gods allowed the realm to develop by giving the Sentinels an Aard'Vorn. In the absence of all but the simplest survivors from the United Plane (not counting the Sentinels, who's origins are unclear) it developed it's own completely unique biosphere, but colonists from Eidyn introduced several creatures from their own realm, such as horses. The first original inhabitants of Khyorgan were the mysterious, dragon-like Sentinels, flying, serpentine magical beings who believed it was their duty to guard Khyorgan from threats. From the island of Andavronia came the Pandoria, singular Pandorin, people of the forest who would ultimately found the Andavronian Confederacy. From the island continent Mildhurian at the heart of Khyorgan came the Qilins, flesh-eating barbarians in their early history, but in more recent times monks and scholars. Finally, in the mountains arrived the Valkyrii, singular Valkyre, warriors who seek honour and loyalty to their empress even if it means their death. Immigration Era From Eidyn, the Elves came to the forests of the south, followed by the Dwarves who arrived in Archei and the other high mountains. Orcs came soon after and were quickly exiled to the desert wastelands due to their barbarian ways. Next came the Kitsune, the fox people of Eidyn, a sizeable population of which exist in parts of the north. Finally came Humans, who exist across much of Erudite. Some Dwarves and Humans that colonized the foothills of the Archei Mountains were isolated from the rest of the world and became inbred. Over the course of half a century, the differences between the two faded until all the people from that part of the foothills were short like the Dwarves but lightly built like the Humans. These half-Dwarf, half-Human people were called Halflings. Soon, their population grew beyond what the hills could sustain and they emigrated to the peninsula Ibrin in Andavronia, where the Pandoria allowed them to farm and live. Magitek Era For unknown reasons (some historians blame Genies, others blame Sentinels, or even the Gods, whomever they may be), the advent of magic and science moved unusually swiftly in Khyorgan's early history, and soon magitek empires began to arise. The most well-known of these was the Segaran Technocracy, but several others existed. TBA The Dark Ages TBA Medieval Era TBA Imperial Era TBA The War of Khyorgan TBA Renaissance Era TBA Interplanar Era TBA Geography Continents Khyorgan has four regions large enough top be considered continents. *Andavronia - Andavronia is a a small continent to the far south of mainland Khyorgan, which was originally an island until it collided with Obreidhon. It is the home of the Pandoria, who command the Andavronian Confederacy. *Lexighor - Lexighor is situated to the northwest of Andavronia and southwest of the inland Gomchar Sea. It is connected to Obreidhion by a narrow land bridge. *Obreidhion - Obreidhion is a continent covered mainly in desert and makes up most of the southeast. It is home to the Archei Mountains, the Sky Fortress and the World Tree. *Dhelarushick - Dhelarushick is the largest continent and makes up the northern part of Khyorgan's mainland. It is separated from the southern continents by Gomchar, the inland sea which contains Mildhurian. Seas and Oceans *Gomchar Sea - The Gomchar Sea is a small sea around Mildhurian which is at the heart of Khyorgan. Though it is unconnected to the ocean at large, it is considered a sea simply because it is so big. *Nautilus Ocean - The Nautilus Ocean is a large ocean which encompasses the majority of Khyorgan's surface. The four main continents are found at the heart of this ocean. Islands and Skylands Beyond the continents which surround the Varheid Sea, there are many isles in the unexplored stretches of the Nautilus Ocean. The vast majority of this ocean is unexplored, and legend says that entire continents lie hidden in mist or forgotten under the waves. The skies are also home to mysterious, floating masses of land known as "skylands," animated by unknown magic. *Mrigae - Mrigae is a large island, almost a continent, which once formed the heart of the Empire of Shai-shan. It is home to a population of Golems which have gained sentience and formed a nation. The island is protected by magical barriers. *Taivor - Taivor is a series of islands off the west coast of Dhelarushick, home to several colonies of the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Polvorans. *Laputupal - Laputupal is a skyland archipelago home to several colonies of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The islands are a strategic advantage should there be a war with Polvora, as they make an excellent point from which to launch airships. *Shai Archipelago - Also called the North Nautilus Islands, the Shai Archipelago is a collection of islands to the east of Mrigae. It was once home to the Empire of Shai-Shan before the Golem Rebellion. *The Triangle - The Triangle consists of three small islands that encompass a region of the sea that serves as a portal to Eidyn, where their counterparts are identical in shape. Many myths surrounded The Triangle of disappearing sea travelers, but it saw greater utilization during the War of Khyorgan. Because of how remote the Triangle is from the mainland, trade by sea between Eidyn and Khyorgan remained scarce until the advent of interplanar ships. The Brumal Archipelago, a far-north group of islands inhabited by the Valansyojæ people, was once considered part of Khyorgan, but more accurate recordings of travel time have shown that Brumal is about as close to Khyorgan as it is the Eidyn, and as a result, it is now considered a seperate continent. Other points of interest Aetherius Aetherius is a mysterious location believed to be found in the clouds above Khyorgan and home to the lost Valkyrii city of Valhalæyia. It is unknown whether it is a city, a mountain, a "skyland" or even a floating continent. It's existence is disputed. Astrogeography Khyorgan is a spherical plane orbited by a twin set of suns. Khyorgan also has three moons and a large ring system, visible as a bright band across the sky at night. Suns Solarius Solarius is the larger of the two suns. It is a yellow star which rises in the east and sets in the west. It is rumoured that the only beings which can survive here are Sun Elves. Radagast Radagast is the smaller of the two suns. It is red and orbits closely behind Solarius. No life is currently known to exist here, though rumour has it the remains of an ancient Sun Elf empire can be found here. Moons Selene Selene is one of Khyorgan's largest moons. It is only visible at night. It rises in the west and sets in the east, which often creates spectacular solar eclipses. It has also been colonized by Moon Elves. Lunras Lunras is a smaller twin to Selene. Unlike Selene, Lunras is inhabited by a rich cornucopia of plants and animals in a moon-encompassing jungle. It is prowled by a predatory race of hunters known as the Xenos, or Raptors. Jotunheim Jotunheim is a flat, frozen plane ruled by the mysterious Ice Titans. The Valkyrii have recently started colonizing Jotunheim and the two races are threatened with war. Other moons There are other ethereal objects large enough to be considered moons, but they are generally not listed as such by scholars and the Moon Elfs worship only the above three. The Ring There are countless thousands of satellites ranging between the size of a city and as big as a human orbiting Khyorgan. Most of these lesser satellites are found in the Ring, a massive region of stone and ekati particles that encircles the plane. Some theorize that Aetherius may be located within the Ring. Lesser satellites The majority of the Ring is made up of small particles, beween the size of a city and of a human. There are also particles beyond count smaller than a person, and potentially billions of particles of dust. Civilizations The below civilizations are organized by what age they were founded in. Names in italics are no longer extant. Creation Era Sentinel Empire The Sentinel Empire is the Sentinel government. It was ruled by the Sentinel Core from the Sky Fortress, but after he/she/it sacrificed him/her/itself during the War of Khyorgan, the figurehead Empress Meiling II has been put in charge until a new core can be found. ''The Root Carvers'' The Root Carvers were a mysterious race from the Creation Era that made carvings and cities under the World Tree. They existed in the caves formed by the tree's roots, the full extent of which remain unexplored. No one knows who they were. Based on the carving style and the age of their cities, some scholars have come to the conclusion that they were survivors of the United Plane. Others posit that they were an early Sentinel civilization, while still others think they were Valkyriis. The truth may never be known. Immigration Era TBA Magitek Era ''Segaran Technocracy'' TBA ''Empire of Shai-Shan'' TBA The Dark Ages The Shadow Force The Shadow Force is a sinister organisation that wants to see Khyorgan being turned into a paradise for demons and undead. They have troops and cells all over Khyorgan and even have influences in almost every nation and every race on Khyorgan. ''Garchom Empire'' This was once a powerful empire, centred on Mildhurian and ruled by Qilins. Medieval Era Polvora Empire The Polvora Empire is a nation in southern Obreidhion. They have formed a vast seafaring empire in the oceans to the south and explored the deserts to the north. Andavronian Confederacy The Andavronian Confederacy is a confederacy made up of the twelve chief Pandorian tribes. It controls the continent of Andavronia and some territory to the north. However, while they legally control land as far as the Archei Mountains, in practice this area is completely under the control of Orcish outlaws. ''Kingdom of Taurya'' Taurya was a powerful nation that ruled much of western Obreidhon for several centuries. However, after several wars with the Matharian Empire and the attempted Demon conquest of the plane, their once-legendary military force was shattered and the Matharians annexed them. The Tauryan royal family currently rules a small kingdom north of Rising Sun, the Kingdom of New Taurya. Archei Clans The Archei Clans are a collection of Dwarven clans that form a powerful and rich confederacy. As their name suggests, they come from the mountains of Archei. ''United Orcish Tribes of Gorholl'' TBA Imperial Era Matharian Empire The Matharian Empire is a mainly Human-run empire centred on the island of Mildhurian. It was created by King Matharis IV, a former military leader from the Kingdom of Taurya. He founded the empire after his controversial purging of non-human races led to him being exiled from Taurya. He conquered Mildhurian from the native Qilins and founded his empire there. The Matharian Empire later grew to become one of Khyorgan's most powerful and influential nations. Clan Permulaan A colony of Halflings found in the island chain of Kesuma, the Permulaan Halflings are explorers and hunters who value honour, teamwork and cooperation. They live in small villages and have very little technological sophistication, though their ships are highly advanced. Kingdom of Karang Batu The Kingdom of Karang Batu is a relatively minor civilization found on Karang Batu and some of the other South Nautilus Islands. They were originally a tribal society similar in structure to Clan Permulaan of Kesuma, but thanks to their use of Segaran technology, they have risen in technological power far faster than they should have and are poised on the brink of civil war. Allied Khionic Monasteries TBA War of Khyorgan TBA Colonial Era Empire of the Rising Sun The Empire of the Rising Sun is a small but powerful empire famous for their seafaring and aeronautic might. They are found on the eastern coast of Dhelarushick, though they have colonies in many distant islands in the sea and the sky. Orcish Alliance of New Gorholl The Orcish tribes are native to the deserts of Lexighor and have formed a loose confederacy. They are all that remain of the once-great confederacy that was Gorholl. Kingdom of New Taurya The kingdom of New Taurya is a successor to the Kingdom of Taurya, which was destroyed during the War of Khyorgan. It is a minor kingdom situated to the north of the Empire of the Rising Sun, and it is currently in a very tense disagreement with Matharia over control of a strip of land between their empires that could contain massive deposits of ekati crystals. Gailstream Alliance The Gailstream Alliance is an alliance of Valkyrii city-states, formed after the War of Khyorgan when the Galiforian Empire collapsed. Gailstream is a rising power as the Valkyrii's age of seclusion comes to an end, and they have a thriving airship industry and a colony on Jotunheim. Confederacy of the South Nautilus Isles In the South Nautilus Isles during the events of the War of Khyorgan, a once-powerful mercenary organization was attacked by the Abyssal Machine while retreating from a disastrous battle against the Demons. Stranded on Karang Batu, they used Segaran technology to build an imposing fleet and formed the Confederacy of the South Nautilus Isles, an organization of pirates and mercenaries which commanded the waters south of Karang Batu. Renaissance Era TBA Interplanar Era TBA Biology Khyorgan has a completely unique biology, since life here was created independently of the First Plane thanks to the use of the Aard'Vorn known as the Eye of Long. Flora *''Asgard Tree'': There is only one known individual of this species. See World Tree. *''Karnoflore'': TBA *''Nimbus tree'': These trees are born aloft by sacs of hydrium, and float in massive aerial forests. *'TBA' Fauna *''Cetusky'': Majestic, floating, whale-like creatures, Skyrons are considered sacred by the Valkyriis and can live to be a thousand years old. *''Jaëger'': Jaëgers are predatory, pack-hunting bipeds found across much of Andavronia and southern Lexighor. They are the Khyorganese equivalent of wolves. *''Saurian'': Found in parts of Obreidhion, these gigantic predators are larger relatives of Jaëgers. They were frequently used as mounts by the Polvorans and the Empire of the Rising Sun. *''Werewyrm'': Found in deserts to the east, these huge, serpent-like beasts are known to be very similar to the Sentinels. Whether or not they're related or the product of convergent evolution is unknown. *''Alleghor'': A close relative of the Werewyrm, the Alleghor is a serpentine predator found in the Amacata Desert and historically across much of Khyorgan's deserts. It tunnels in the sand and sprays poison at it's prey. It can also fatally electrocute animals. *''Butanaga'': A dragon-like creature found on the islands of Kesuma. Hunted by Clan Permulaan. *''Octhokrey'': This massive aquatic predator resembles a squid, but it is much larger than any squids known from Eidyn and has between six and fourteen tentacles. *''Swiftrunner'': A gliding, herbivorous biped found south of the Gomchar Sea, the Swiftrunner is a very common sight for Khyorganese travellers and a favourite meal for Saurians and Jaëgers. There are five varieties of Swiftrunner known so far: **''Common Swiftrunner'': The standard Swiftrunner found across the south of continental Khyorgan. They are extremely common and often found in plains and savannahs. They feed on grass, trees and shrubs, though in a drought they will eat almost anything. Their chief predators are Jaëgers and Saurians. Recently, they have been introduced to Eidyn and have quickly turned into an invasive species. **''Amacatan Swiftrunner'': A variety of Swiftrunner adapted for the harsh and unforgiving Amacatan Desert. They are the smallest of the Swiftrunners. An Amacatan Swiftrunner can go for between 7 and 21 days without water, though even with these adaptations, few cross the heart of the desert and live. Very uncommon in the wild, as most have been tamed by the Picos and later the Taulans. **''Mountain Swiftrunner'': Found in the Archei Mountains and built to survive these majestic but merciless mountains. Their gliding abilities make them especially light-footed and nimble, a useful trait in avoiding deadly falls. They also have far denser fur than other Swiftrunners. Commonly tamed by Dwarves and Valkyriis. **''Garchom Swiftrunner'': Garchom Swiftrunners are the rarest kind of Swiftrunner. They are found only on islands and beaches of the Garchom Sea. They are the only Swiftrunners known to be amphibious, having adapted their wings into flippers. Their specialized adaptations to life on the beaches and islands have meant they are extremely sensitive to habitat loss. **''Domestic Swiftrunner'': Descended from the Common Swiftrunner, these farm animals can be found nowhere in the wild. They are bred for their long hair, useful for producing clothing, and their nutritious and delicious milk. This is also the most common Swiftrunner, and they can be seen in captivity as far afield as Andavronia and the Shai Archipelago. They are one of the two Swiftrunner varieties accidentally introduced to Eidyn. *''Thaurogont'': Native to the savannahs of Amacata, the mighty Thaurogont is a behemoth-sized herbivore and sometimes a meal for Saurians. It is roughly the size of an Eidynese elephant and is partly responsible for the general lack of trees in the savannah, due to it's love of wood and leafy foliage. Historically, they were tamed as beasts of war, but nowadays they are ridden only by the Taulan and Picos tribes. Two subspecies are recognized: **''Savannah Thaurogont'': The larger, more famous kind. **''Forest Thaurogont'': A lesser-known variation that lives in dense jungles in Andavronia. Very rare. *''Matharis' Jaeger'': A predator known from the northern shore of the Garchom Sea, named after King Matharis IV. Despite the name, it is related to the Jaeger only in appearance. *''Pentacorn'': A massive beast similar to a cross between a rhinoceros and a ceratopsian dinosaur, the Pentacorn is a large herbivore found mainly in the Amacatan Savannah. Though generally a peaceful grazer, it's deadly head of horns has been the last thing many an overconfident Jaëger ever saw. *''Simlan'': A large, golden-haired, quadrapedal predator native to Andavronia. *''Karakai'': A massive beetle-like animal found in deserts north of the Garchom Sea, as big as a horse and with the ability to fly. Traditionally ridden by Matharian warriors, now only rarely found in captivity. Critically endangered in the wild due to being hunted by Demons in the war. *'TBA' Races Immigrant Races *Human: The Human race is, along with the various Elven species, one of the more dominant races in Khyorgan and thus can be found almost anywhere, although their privileges depend on the nation they reside in. **Polvoran: Polvorans are a subrace of Humans formed when elves and humans of the Gibral Peninsula interbred with one another. They tend to have light bronze to dark skin, and most of them have pointed ears. *Elf: Several races of Elf exist in Khyorgan. **Moon Elf: Moon Elves are known from across Eidyn, and some of their kind have colonized Khyorgan. Most of them are found in the Empire of the Rising Sun, which has a sizeable Elven population. They are shunned in Khyorgan, being associated with bad luck and death. **Sun Elf: Sun Elves are believed to be from Sataranalia, the Sun Elven name for Khyorgan's larger sun Solarius. Whether or not this is true is disputed. They worship the Sun as a god, but there exists no evidence so far that Sataranalia has divine properties. Most of them are found on the east coast of Obreidhon, where they pray at sunrise. **High Elf: Some High Elves have emigrated to Khyorgan, though being very rare their population is under a hundred. Most of the High Elves found in Khyorgan are situated near the World Tree, and as a result the area is infused with their magic as well as the natural magic the tree radiates. **Wood Elf: Wood Elves are a tribal race who flock to Khyorgan to worship the World Tree. Some tribes live around, in and under the tree their whole lives, much to the disgust of the High Elves already living there. The most magically adept Wood Elves are known to be from the World Tree, as it's combination of magical energy and the energy of the indigenous High Elves have increased their mT rating over time. Someday, they might even be transformed into a separate race of Elves. **Kronos Elf: Kronos Elves hold much power and prestige in Eidyn, and things are little different in Khyorgan. Due to their ability to see almost all that is, and was, and ever could be, they have an extreme superiority complex, considering themselves above even the High Elves. *Dwarf: Dwarves are the rulers of the Archei Mountains. They can be found across Khyorgan, but they are most at home underground, in their mines. Legend has it that there is a secret dwarf kingdom under the Archei Mountains. *Orc: The Orcs in Lexighor are tribal creatures who fight each other and the nations from beyond the mountain range surrounding the endless desert. They once ruled a powerful kingdom, but after the disastrous War of Khyorgan waged against the Demons and the Shadow Force, they have reverted back to their barbarian ways. *Halfling: Halflings are descended from dwarves and humans that lived in isolated villages in the foothills of the Archei Mountains. Over time, the villagers inbred and the differences between dwarf and human faded away. The resulting people were short like the dwarves, but less stocky, built more like humans. They are found across Khyorgan. They are far too easy to underestimate, and though most are farmers, their short stature and padded feet make them excellent spies. *Kitsune: A sizeable population of kitsune exist in the north. The mysterious fox people are rarely seen. *Thunderbird: Legend states that some Thunderbirds fled to Khyorgan after the fall of the United Plane. However, this is supported only by Valkyrii legend, which is known to be an unreliable source. *Demon: Demons have been trying to conquer Khyorgan for years, mainly because of it's strategic importance of being so close to Eidyn. Many have been summoned from Brunikor by the Shadow Force. Recently, they nearly succeeded in their plans to conquer the realm, waging a deadly war over two decades before they were defeated by reinforcements from Eidyn. However, there are those who didn't return to Brunikor or get killed, and they are still waiting to build up enough power to try again… *Maliekt: TBA Native Races *Sentinels: These magical, dragon-like creatures hail from The Sky Fortress and are considered the guardians of Khyorgan. Some Valkyrii worship them as resurrected warriors. Nobody knows where they came from, but no one can deny they have sacrificed much for Khyorgan. They were once commanded by the Sentinel Core that lived in the Sky Fortress, but the Core was killed during the War of Khyorgan waged against the Demons. Today, the figurehead Emperor has assumed temporary control over the Sentinel Junta until a new Sentinel Core can be found. *Panadars: Though superficially resembling a panda, these people of Andavronia evolved from entirely different ancestors. They evolved when Andavronia was an island nation, raised by the power of the Eye of Long and of the mysterious fire nymph Bara. However, Andavronia, drawn by the power of the Aard'Vorn, moved north and collided with mainland Khyorgan. As a result, the Panadars were thrust into a strange and hostile new world. Preyed upon by Qilins and Abominations, they formed a powerful confederacy of tribes to defend their home, a confederacy that has existed in a relatively similar form for millennia. The Panadars have often been stereotyped as simple and savage, but like the Halflings they are underestimated at great peril. *Valkyriis: Winged, bird-like, almost angelic beings found only in the highest mountains of Khyorgan, at first glance they appear to be peaceful and harmless. But take another look, and maybe you'll see battle scars and armour under their robes. And if you look into their eyes, you'll see the cold, hard glare of a warrior. Valkyriis put battle and honour over life and limb, and their shriek has been the last thing many a barbarian ever hears. They are worshippers of the mysterious Sentinels, believing them to be reincarnated warriors. Though they are currently few in numbers, having fought hard and lost lives in the War, they are still feared. Don't ever try to enter one of their cities, or worse, their monasteries, without permission, or what's left of you will freeze in the cold mountains. *Qilin: Today, Qilins are mostly a race of scholars and religious figures, but they have a bloody history. They originated on the island of Mildhurian, and were originally organized into warrior clans. However, one clan was able to conquer all the others, and the united Qilins ventured across the Garchom Sea in the midst of the Dark Age. They formed an empire and ruled the shores of Garchom until the dawn of the Imperial Era, when King Matharis IV was exiled to the edge of their territory. The Tauryans considered him as good as dead. Incredibly, though, Matharis IV was able to gather up an army and conquered Mildhurian, founding the Matharian Empire and exiling the Qilins from their land. With their military prowess, their empire and their honour lost, many Qilins turned to more peaceful pursuits, slowly transforming into their more peaceful modern-day counterparts. However, some Qilins still harken to their warlike past, and tribes of Qilin warriors roam the area south of the Garchom Sea and wait for a chance to reclaim what is rightfully theirs - Mildhurian and the Garchom Sea. *Genie: Genies are ancient mystical creature with powerful, reality manipulating abilities, including time travel. Genies are also believed by scholars to be the source of numerous prophecies, messages from the future that instruct chosen individuals as to what they must do. They are believed to be related to Sentinels, though the nature of this relationship is unclear. Many Genies can be found imprisoned in magical bottles. The reason for this imprisonment is unknown. When freed, Genies are bound to grant their freer a wish, though beware, for they'll often take you literally. *Golems: The Golems are an ancient race of colossal elemental creatures. The Empire of Shai-Shan acted as though they were constructed golems and enslaved many, but the elemental golems rebelled and killed many of them. They eat the material they are contructed out of and sometimes large animals. They are originally from Khyorgan, but the details of their origins are unknown. Mostly found on the island of Gakchal, but some have immigrated to mainland Khyorgan. *Abominations: Abominations were once quite common and deadly in Khyorgan's more hostile deserts. However, due to the Crusades of King Matharis IV, the entire population of Abominations in Obreidhion was completely decimated. They are still common in other continents, but have never fully re-entered Obreidhion, aside from occasionally coming ashore from various islands with unknown intent. Trivia *Khyorgan and Eidyn are the two largest known, intact remnants of the United Plane. Caelum has more surface area in total, but it is split up into fragments. *Khyorgan remains the only known plane that developed life independently of colonists from the First Plane. *TBA Category:Khyorgan Category:Planes Category:Articles by User:TheReturnOfTheKing Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26 Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!!